Naruto: Legends of The Hidden Temple
by DarksydeCadet
Summary: Disclaimer: instead of prizes, the story involves teams being awarded money. Plus, I don't own any of the characters, stories, events, or props from either Naruto or Legends of the hidden temple. Though I wish i had that set of six gongs
1. Part 1: Moat & Steps of Knowledge

{Disclaimer: instead of prizes, the story involves team members splitting prize money. Plus, I don't own any of the characters, stories, events, or props from either Naruto or Legends of the hidden temple.}

(moves through a jungle as noises are heard, birds chirping, jungle noises, monkey screeching, upbeat music, & gets out of the jungle to reveal a stone head)

Olmec's eyes glow red as he opens the show with "Legends…of the hidden...temple"!

The audience then sees a quick flash of the temple in the background.

Olmec then says "With your guide, Tsunade"!

Tsunade then appears being lowered from ceiling on a climbing rope with a harness.

Olmec continues with"and here she is now"!

Tsunade then unhooks herself from the rope and grabs a microphone from the top step before facing the camera.

She then said "Thank you very much! Thank you! Nice to see you!"

Tsunade turns to face Olmec

"Nice to see you, Olmec."

She turns around and looks into the camera close up.

Now Tsunade begins the show with "Hello and welcome to 'Legends of the Hidden Temple' where the rooms are filled with lost treasures, which are protected by mysterious Mayan temple guards. Only Olmec knows the legend behind each of the treasures."

She then turns towards Olmec to ask "Which one are we gonna here about today?"

Olmec replies with "The legend of the missing eye piece of Deidara".

Tsunade turns back around to face the camera before saying "Ah, Deidara's missing eye piece. Well, one of these six teams will have a chance to retrieve the missing eye piece."

Tsunade then introduces the teams and asks.

"Will it be the Red Jaguars?"

Asuma and Kurenai share a quick kiss on the lips.

"The Blue Baracudas?"

Shikamaru and Temari put an arm around each other's shoulders and wave at the camera.

"The Green Monkeys?"

Lee and Tenten smile at the camera and give a thumbs up.

"The Orange Iguanas?"

Naruto and Sakura double high five each other.

"The Purple Parrots?"

Kiba and Ino bark twice and meow once at camera with fierce looks on their faces.

"or The Silver Snakes?"

Neji and Hinata do the byakugan pose without actually turning the ability on.

Tsunade then continues with "They're gonna have to pass some pretty tough physical and mental tests, and in the end, only one team will earn the right to enter Olmec's Temple. But first they have to cross the moat, and Olmec will tell us how they'll have to do it today".

The camera then turned to the Olmec for a few seconds and to the moat respectively as the slow instruction music starts.

Olmec then explains the rules of the game. "Before you (the players) lay a pair of wet rotating platforms. When Tsunade gives the signal, the first player will jump on to the first platform; then when you are facing the right direction, jump to the next platform. Once you make it across, that will be your partners signal to do the same. If you slip and fall off or if any part of you touches the water, you must go back and begin again. Once both players are across run over and hit the gong."

The camera turned to Tsunade as she rings the silver teams gong as a demonstration.

Then a zoom in on Olmec as he finished the rules with "The first four teams to hit their gongs will go on to the next round." Then the music stops.

Tsunade became excited and asked "Ok then, Lets gets started. Teams, Are you ready?"

The teams all shouted out "YEAH!"

She then turned to Olmec and asks "Olmec, are you ready?"

Olmec replies with "Lets rock the moat, Let's rock the moat baby!"

Tsunade laughed for a second and said "Alrighty then! On your marks, get set, GO!"

The moat music begins to play and the game plays out as narrated by Tsunade.

Tsunade: "Alright, all (Kurenai, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata) reach the first platform. Trying to keep their balance, they wait for the platform to turn around,… and the jump; oh… Kurenai, Hinata, and Lee fall off and gotta go back. Shikamaru, Sakura, and Kiba make the jump and reach the other side. Now Temari, Naruto, and Ino go for the jump with Kurenai, Hinata, and Lee. They all jump and make it, oh kiba losses balance and falls the rest jump and only Naruto makes it to the second platform and reaches sakura. And they hit the gong!"

Naruto and Sakura ran over and rang the gong twice to make sure it worked.

Tsunade would continue with "Alright, one team is in, and Kurenai finally makes it across and so does Hinata. Now Asuma, and Neji make a jump for it. Asuma over shoots the jump while Neji hits the first platform. Lee jumps fast over both platforms without slip and now Tenten can try to cross. But Neji just hit the second platform and jumps into Hinata's arms. And they hit the gong."

Hinata hurried to the gong and rang it as Neji walks up to her.

Tsunade moves along and says "Alright 2 down, 2 to go. Now Temari and Ino are in a race for the other side and they both slip off the front of the second platform. While Tenten lands ass first of the first platform and struggles to get up, but does and makes the jump to the next platform. And Lee extends his hand to guide her off the platform and to the gong."

Lee and Tenten rang the gong simultaneously.

Tsunade concludes with "Only one more spot for the next round remains. Now it's up to Asuma, Temari, and Ino. They all make the first platform. They wait for a turn and jump again. Temari slips off and has to try again while Asuma and Ino make another jump to the gong and… Ino sliped out of kiba's arms and Asuma makes it to Kurenai and the last gong is rung."

Asuma tossed Kurenai toward the gong and she rang it 3 times with Asuma right behind her.

Then all the music stopped and Tsunade is shot on camera standing with the Silver Snakes.

Tsunade reports the results by saying "And there we have it, going on to the Steps of knowledge are the Silver Snakes, (applause) and the Orange Iguanas, (applause) and the Green Monkeys, (Applause) and finally the Red Jaguars (applause). The Purple Parrots and the Blue Barracudas put up a hell of a fight but they won't go away empty handed as they each will split $1000!"

During prize promo, the Blue Barracudas and Purple Parrots collected their $1000 each from Tsunade and left the show.

Tsunade now proceeded to line up the teams on the steps of knowledge.

the instruction music started up again.

Tsunade then explained what happens next before round 2 begins. "Teams, it is now time for the steps of knowledge. Olmec is now going to tell the story behind the legend but pay attention because your knowledge of the legend will bring you one step closer to the temple."

Olmec then tells the story behind the legend. "Among the Akatsuki was the most feared explosive men of all time, Deidara. Deidara was an expert in combining fire and thunder chakra to form the explosive element, which he would incorporate with his clay creations to form what he called "explosive art". His clay creations were born after deidara would spawn them from the mouths on the palms of his hands as the result of a stolen kinjutsu scroll. Sometime after joining the akatsuki, he would aid his partner Sasori in capturing Garra, the 5th Kazekage in order to extract the tailed beast within. Shortly after his plan succeeded he would try to escape from the leaf villages ninja squad by faking his death and would run into Sasuke who wanted to know where Itachi was hiding, which is why Deidara had his special genjutsu resistant eyepiece on his left eye for protection and long range sniping with explosives. Shortly before he would meet his death at the hands of Sasuke, he would commit suicide by self-explosion in a last breath attempt to kill Sasuke; which would fail. After Deidara died from the explosion, his eyepiece would be blown into the wind and make it's way into the temple. Your quest is to find the missing eyepiece and bring it back here."

All music then stops.

Tsunade then asked "Ok, so tell us where is the eye piece?"

Olmec answers with "The missing eye piece of Deidara can be found in the Tomb of the Headless Kings."

The camera shot the item in the lap of the right skeleton king for a few second before going back the steps.

Tsunade now explained the rules. "Ok, teams. You are now standing on the steps of knowledge. In a minute, Olmec will start asking questions about the legend. If you think you know the answer, stomp down on the ancient marking in front of you to buzz in, and I will call on you to answer if you buzz in first. If you're right you can move down to the next step. If you're wrong or run out of time (3 seconds), I'm gonna give one of the other teams a chance to answer." Tsunade walked down the steps while saying "The first 2 teams to make it to the bottom step will be one step closer to the temple. Let us begin. Olmec, we're now ready for your first question."

Now the Steps of Knowledge music started.

Olmec asked "When using explosive chakra, Deidara fused fire with what other element? Water, Thunder, or Earth?"

Sakura chimed in. Tsunade: "Orange Iguanas?"

Naruto answered with "Thunder." Olmec responded "Correct". An applause sounded.

Tsunade said "alright step on down, (Team stepped down) next question."

Olmec asked "On which eye did Deidara wear his eye piece? Left eye, right eye, or forehead eye?"

Tenten chimed in. Tsunade: "Green Monkeys?"

Tenten replied with "Left eye". Olmec replied "Correct". An applause sounded.

Tsunade then said "good call (team steps down). Next."

Olmec asked "What substance would Deidara infuse his explosive chakra into? Rocks, Mud, or Clay?"

Sakura chimed in. Tsunade: "Orange Iguanas?"

Sakura answered with "Clay." Olmec revealed "That is correct." An applause sounded.

Tsunade then said "Well done, (Teams stepped down) come on down. One more step for orange to make the temple games. Next Question."

Olmec asked "According to Deidara, what were his explosives viewed as? Art, magic, or music?"

Neji chimed in. Tsunade: "Silver Snakes?"

Neji shouted out "Art!" Olmec shouted just as loud "Correct!" An applause sounded.

Tsunade said "Nice move, step down (team stepped down). Next."

Olmec asked "What was the eyepiece used for-" Kurenai chimed in early.

Tsunade: "Red Jaguars?" Kurenai replied with "Sniping with long rang explosives"

Olmec then said "That is not one of our 3 answers and therefore incorrect. The full question is 'what was the eye piece used for protection against?' Taijutsu, genjutsu, or ninjutsu?"

Naruto chimed in. Tsunade: "Orange Iguanas?"

Naruto replied with "Genjutsu." Olmec said "That is correct." A Big applause sounded.

Tsunade then said with excitement "Yes! (The team stepped down and hugged) We have our first team going to the temple games, which is the Orange Iguanas! There is still time for one more team to catch up, but which team will it be? The silver snakes, the red jaguars, or the green monkeys? Next Question."

Olmec asked "According to our legend, how did Deidara meet his death? Murder, Suicide, or exhaustion?"

Hinata chimed in. Tsunade: "Silver Snakes?"

Hinata answered "Suicide!" Olmec then said "Correct." An applause sounded.

Tsunade replied with "Good call. Step down (team steped down). One more step for silver. Next."

Olmec asked "Who was the Kazekage that was abducted by deidara? Garra, Sarutobi, or Yagura?"

Lee chimed in. Tsunade: "Green monkeys?"

Lee said "Garra" Olmec revealed "Correct." An applause sounded.

Tsunade then said "Alrighty then. (Team stepped down) Now green and silver are tied but red still has a chance to catch up if they act now. Next question."

Olmec asked "What was the name of Deidara's partner? Itachi, Sasori, or –" Asuma Chimed in early.

Tsunade: "Red Jaguars?" Asuma said "Sasori" Olmec replied "Right". (Applause)

Tsunade continued with "Now red is on the board! (Team stepped down) still a little more to go. Next."

Olmec asked "Who was the ninja that almost killed Deidara before his suicide? Itachi, Madara, or Sasuke?"

Hinata chimed in. Tsunade: "Silver Snakes?"

Neji answered "Sasuke" Olmec said "Correct." A Big applause sounded and the team stepped down and did a double high five.

Tsunade would proclaim "These 2 teams are going to the temple games! It will be the nimble Orange Iguanas vs. the mighty Silver snakes! (Tsunade gathered the other 2 teams on the middle step.) Sadly the Green monkeys and the Red Jaguars gave it their all but it wasn't enough. But don't worry I have your consolation prize of $5000 for each team. Enjoy it. (A Quick promo would play & Tsunade gave the teams the cosolation prize before leaving. Then shot of tsunade with Silver and Orange teams.) These 2 teams will be playing for the right to enter Olmec's temple, and the'll do it right after this."

The camera would do a close up of dark forest tree before commercial w/ 'to be continued music'.

[which team will make it to the temple? How many pendants will be won? Find out in the next chapter!]


	2. Part 2: Temple Games

The camera would get a shot of the paintings in the jester's court with intro music in the background for a few seconds.

Tsunade greeted the audience with "Welcome back to 'Legends'. Now the glory goes to the fastest and the strongest. But before we get started, let's find out more about these teams."

The camera then shot the orange team.

Then the team was introduced. "On the orange iguanas we have Naruto. He is an expert prankster and is working to achieve the rank of Chunin. Also, we have sakura who has had medical and hopes to become a full time doctor." A small applause sounds.

The camera then shot the silver team

Tsunade then introduced the other team. "Now on the silver Snakes we have Neji. He's reached jonin rank at an early age and is an expert in taijutsu; while his cousin Hinata, may be a bit shy but she is full of unseen power; and wants to start a political anti-bullying campain. A small applause sounded again.

The camera went back to Tsunade as she sent the teams off to prepare for their respective temple games.

She would then explain the rules of the temple games round. "All right teams, go get ready for the temple games. and I'll explain what happens here. In the Temple Games, teams are competing to win Pendants of Life. (She then pulled a pendant out of her pocket for a few seconds to show everyone.) The winning team will need those pendants to protect them from the dreaded temple guards as they make their way through the temple. There are three Temple Games, and Olmec (Tsunade then turned to Olmec) will tell us about Temple Game number one."

The camera then shot Olmec as the info music played for the rule explanation.

Olmec then explained "When attacking villages and cities for personal gain, he would rain bombs across the landscape. Now you are about to do the same. (The camera then shot Sakura and Hinata on a ramp with a bar swing in hand and large bucket in front of them.) When Tsunade gives the signal, place a bomb from the side bucket between your feet, swing out and drop the bomb into your bucket. Then swing back and do it again. Whoever has the most bombs in their bucket at the end of sixty seconds wins."

Tsunade got out of the way and said "ok let's get started. (The camera was shot at the players from the side) Put 60 seconds on the clock. (The Clock then appeared) Thank you. On your mark, get set, GO!" The game music then started playing.

Both players put a bomb between their feet.

Tsunade instructed the players. "first you got to put the bomb between your feet. Then swing out and let go of it."

Both Players swung out, separated their feet and the bombs landed in the bucket.

Then she said "Alright, both teams score on the first shot. Nice."

Both players swung back and repeated.

Tsunade reminded the players "Keep it up. Don't drop it."

Sakura scored again but Hinata dropped the bomb too early.

Tsunade stated "Ohhhhh, silver let go too early. Now orange is up 2 to 1."

(40 seconds left on the clock)

Both teams scored again.

Later she replied "ok another double score. Keep it up teams!"

Sakura scored again, but Hinata overshot the bucket.

Tsunade responded with "Oh, she over shot it. I hate it when that happens."

Sakura's bomb bounced out of bucket while Hinata scored.

Surprisingly, Tsunade said "Crap, it bounced out. Not something you see everyday! Sadly it only counts if it's in the bucket."

(20 seconds left on the clock)

Both players scored again.

Tsunade then reminded the players "Time is almost out, both teams better hurry."

(10 seconds left)

The Audience would loudly count "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, (Sakura scored again, but Hinata dropped the ball to early) 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The music stopped and the clock vanished.

Tsunade stopped the players by shouting. "STOP! Times up! Let's take a look at the buckets. (Tsunade then dragged the bucket up front and emptied the buckets while counting the score) Ok, the Orange Iguanas have, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6; 6 bombs. Over here the Silver Snakes have 1, 2, 3, 4! 4 bombs. This means the Orange Iguanas wins the game and the ½ pendant of life! (An applause sounded and Sakura did a small dance) Don't worry, the Silver Snakes can catch up in the next game which is also worth a ½ pendant. Olmec, tell us about temple game number 2!"

The camera turns to Olmec as the girls ran over to the scene of the third temple game.

The info music started playing again for the duration of the game explanation.

Olmec then explained the rules for the next game. "When Deidara was forced to abduct Kazekage Garra, he had to sneak out of the village without being seen. You are now about to follow his path. (The camera then shot Naruto and Neji harnessed to a vertical mazes) When Tsunade gives the signal, both players must climb their way through the maze using the the knobs on the wall and the steel bars. Follow the set path until you reach the large opening at the end of the maze. The first player to reach the end of the wall maze or the player that's further along in 60 seconds wins." (Music stops)

Tsunade remarked "At least you know where to go in this kind of maze. Anyway, let's put 60 seconds on the clock. (The clock appeared and Tsunade moved back from the mazes.) On your marks, get set, GO!" The game music started.

Both players climbed up the wall.

Tsunade then commented "Ok, both players off to a quick start."

Both players turned on the wall.

She also recommended "you got to adjust your body around the bars to climb through the path and you should do just fine."

Both players u-turned back around and Naruto lose his grip on the wall. (40 seconds left)

This prompted Tsunade to say "Oh, Naruto lost his grip! He needs to grab back on and hurry up." Which he did.

Neji dropped down a straightway and Naruto followed behind.

Tsunade commented "They're closing in on the finish line. Naruto looks like he's catching up."

Naruto's harness got stuck for 2 seconds. (20 seconds)

Tsunade surprisingly noticed at that point "Oh, Naruto needs to adjust their harness to their bodies and the wall for straight movement."

Naruto got back on track and both players jumped over and under the bars. (10 seconds left)

Tsunade reminded the players that "Times almost up."

Neji reached the end and walked through the gap with 6 seconds left. The music stopped and the clock disappeared abruptly.

Tsunade, just as abruptly, shouted "Ok that's it! It's over!"

She then walked over to players just as Naruto crossed the finishing gap a few seconds later.

Tsunade would then note "Ok then, Silver made through the maze first so the Silver Snakes get the ½ pendant! (An applause sounded and Neji did the cross arms pose like the straight-edge 'X') The score is all tied up with ½ a pendant for each team. Now we go the third and final game, which is worth a full pendant. Olmec, tell us about game number 3!"

The camera goes back to Olmec as the boys run over to the third temple game. Plus, the info music started up for the next few seconds.

Olmec explained "When Deidara needed to travel in a hurry, He created a giant clay eagle to ride on. Now you get to ride a giant eagle yourselves. (Both teams gripped onto a pair of giant rotating cylinders) When Tsunade gives the signal, the eagle will start to fly. Of course, the eagle had to spiral in order to dodge enemy attacks. Once the eagle has begun spiraling, hold on tightly. If a player falls off, he/she is eliminated. Whichever team has the most players still on their eagle at the end of 60 seconds wins."

the camera moves to Tsunade, who is in front of the cylinders

Tsunade let the players know "This is for the temple! (She then moved out of the way.) Put 60 seconds on the clock. (The clock appeared.) On your marks, get set, GO!"

The cylinders started to turn and the game music started up again.

The she told the players "Ok now, hang on tight everyone."

The cylinders changed direction with 40 seconds left.

Tsunade noted that "this is what makes it hard to hang on."

35 seconds remain and Naruto fell off.

She then remarked "OH! Naruto falls off! He's out."

30 seconds left and the cylinders chance direction again.

Tsunade pointed out that "Silver is up 2 to 1. Orange must hang on, otherwise silver will win and get the temple run."

20 seconds left and Hinata fell off.

This is when she said with shock "Oooooh, now it's down to 1 on 1! This game has come down to the wire."

(10 seconds left)

The audience then counted down loudly "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The music stopped and the clock vanished.

The cylinders stoppes as time expired and Sakura and neji are still hanging on but get off.

Tsunade then said "Ok, game over everyone. You guys get over here."

(Neji and Sakura join the host and their teammates)

Tsunade then informed everyone "It was a hard fight but each team still had one person left hanging on making it a tie score! (applause) That means each team gets a full pendant. The score is tied with 1½ pendants for each team. That means, IT'S TIME FOR SUDDEN DEATH!"

The tie breaker gongs were brought out and teams stood on corresponding sides. 5 seconds of intro music played.

Tsunade would then explain the sudden death rules as follows. "Ok, here are the rules of sudden death. Olmec will ask a question related to but not directly from the legend you heard earlier. If you think you know the right answer hit the gong in front of you. Once you ring in, I will call on you to answer, which you will have 3 seconds to do and I must accept your first answer. If your right, you and your team will be going to the temple, but if your wrong or run out of time, I will give the other team a chance to answer. Understood?"

Both teams nodded their heads to say yes.

Tsunade then told Olmec "Ok then. Olmec, we're now ready for your final question."

Olmec procceded to ask "After the death of Sasori, who would become Deidara partner before his death? Zetsu, Tobi, or Kisame?"

The Silver gong is rung. Tsunade: "Silver snakes?"

Neji and Hinata answer with "Tobi!" Olmec revealed "That is… Correct!"

A big applause sounded and Neji and Hinata did a double high five and headbutt. The 'end of game' music music started.

Tsunade then announded "And there you have it! The Silver Snakes are going to the temple! Well done!"

Tsunade then went over to the orange team as Sakura bore a look of disappointment and Naruto had just quietly begun to cry.

This is when Tsunade then tried to console the team. "Oh, so close for the Orange Iguanas. But no worries, we got a nice consolation prize for you in the form of $10,000."

A promo of the prize played while Tsunade gave the consolation prize to the Orange Iguanas as they left.

Tsunade then stood with the Silver Snakes and said "We'll see if the Silver Snakes can make it through Olmec's temple and retrieve the missing eye-piece of Deidara, right after this!"

Tsunade dove into the pit of the pendelum before the commercial played.

[Will the Silver snakes make it to the artifact? Will they get out in time? Will the back runner find the other half pendant? Find out in the final chapter!]


	3. Part 3: Temple Run

The camera takes a quick shot of the green gong lit up by the moat before moving back down to Tsunade w/ Neji and hinata infront of Olmec.

Tsunade begins again with "Welcome back to 'Legends of the hidden temple'. The Silver Snakes have proven themselves worthy and now have earned the right to enter Olmec's temple. But first Olmec will give them some information to help them retrieve the missing eye-piece of Deidara."

The long info music starts at this point again.

Olmec begins to explain the rules and layout of the temple. "You could start by running up the stairs to the Crypt. Grab the book from the skeletons, and pass into the Pit of the Pendelum. Knock over the column, and climb into the King's Storeroom. Smash the clay pots to find the key that will lead you into the Chamber of the Sacred Markers. Match the symbols on the right to the runes of the left, and pass into the Room of the Ancient Warriors. Place your self in the correct armor to throw down the arms inside to open the door to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. Assemble the statue facing forward, and you may be headed for the Room of the Secret Password. Find the tablet with the correct inscription, and shout it out to open the door to the Pharaoh's Secret Passage. Slide down the tunnel to the Quicksand Bog, where you smash throught the wall into the Dark Forest. But, beware of the temple guards that may inhabit the trees. Find the key in the tree, and you'll enter The Jester's Court. Place yourself against the correct wall painting, and you'll gain entry to the Tomb of the Headless Kings. Pull the vines to release their bones and attach the missing skull to its proper king. Then race through the pit, climb through the Ledges, race down the stairs and back to the temple gates. The choices are yours and yours alone. You've won 1 ½ pendants in the temple games. Who's going first?"

Neji then raised his hand and proclaimed "I AM!"

Olmec replied and continued with "Very well, Neji. When Tsunade gives the signal, you'll race into the temple and make your way towards the missing eye-piece. Hidden inside the temple are temple guards assigned to protect 3 specific rooms. You can trade your pendant for an extra life and go on; but if you are caught without a pendant, you'll be taken out of the temple and it will be Hinata's turn to enter and try her luck. (Hinata would then smile with glee) Hidden somewhere in the temple is the other half of your (Hinata) pendant. If you can find it and you're carrying the half you already have, you will gain a full pendant, and therefore an extra life. If you can reach the eyepiece, all the doors of the temple will instantly unlock and any remaining temple guards will vanish. Return through the gates with the Missing Eye-piece of Deidara in 3 minutes and you will both be handsomely rewarded. And here's how!"

The main theme music plays.

A Promo of prizes plays for a few seconds. First: $25,000. If team obtains artifact: $50,000. If teams brings artifact out of temple before time runs out, grand prize of $100,000.

Tsunade then sets up the players and the game by saying the following "Ok, let's see if we can make the Silver Snakes a rich team. Everyone to your positions. (The team lines up) Mouth pieces in. (Mouth pieces are put in) Let's put 3 minutes on the clock. (Clock appears with pendant counter and temple map) Olmec, Open the gate please."

The gate is lowered as Olmec does this noise "Hmmmmmmmmmmm."

Tsunade then starts the game by saying "Ok then. On your mark, get set, GO!"

The temple run music has started along with the clock as Neji ran into the temple.

Tsunade: "There goes Neji into the temple."

Neji went up into the Crypt

Tsunade comments "Up into the Crypt. He just needs to pull on the right skeleton."

Neji pulled on all three skeletons and the door to the pit opened.

Now Tsunade noted "Now he make for (Neji ran for the pit) the Pit of the pendulum. Just knock that thing over." (2:40 left)

Neji grabbed the rope and swung out, kicking the column down and thus opening the door going up.

Tsunade says quickly "Nice move. Now he needs to find the open door."

Neji swungs back and ran through the upper door to the Kings Storeroom.

Tsunade follow his movments still. "He's going up into the Kings Storeroom."

Neji reached the King's Storeroom and a temple guard popped out.

Tsunade says with surprise "Oh, a temple guard grabbed him!"

Neji gave his pendant to guard to make him go away.

Tsunade reminds everyone "Now he is without a pendant. For now he just needs to move on."

Neji began breaking all the pots one by one.

Tsunade: "Now he just needs to find the key,…"

Neji found and waved the half pendant for Hinata to see.

Tsunade pointed out in turn "and he finds the half pendant for his partner! Hinata should remember that spot."

Neji put the half-pendant down and picked up the key.

Tsunade then said "Now to put the key in the right hole."

Neji put the key in the front hole, nothing happened.

Tsunade reacted with "No, try another one."

Neji put the key in left hole causing the side door to open. (2:20 left)

Tsunade realized at this point "Now the side door opens to the Room of the Ancient Warriors."

Neji went down the side stairs to ancient warrior room.

Tsunade points out. "He needs to stand in the correct armor and throw the switch inside."

Neji got in the first armor and threw down the switch causing the door to open.

Tsunade, as surprised as everyone else, said "First one opens the door, nice luck there."

Neji ran into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey.

Tsunade was talking before being cut off "Now it's off to the Shrine of the –"

temple guard popped up and grabbed Neji. (2:12 left)

Tsunade: "Oh, another temple guard, and neji is out of there."

Guard took Neji out of the temple and Hinata rushed in.

Tsunade noted as Olmec did "Now it's Hinata's turn to try her luck!"

Hinata ran through the crypt and pit.

Tsunade notes to everyone "She's going to have to make up for lost time now."

Hinata stopped in King's storeroom and grabed the half pendant to join it with hers to make a whole. Then moved on)

Tsunade pointed out at that moment "She grabbed the other half pendant! That's going to help!"

(Hinata passes through the room of the ancient warriors and into the Shrine of the Silver monkey) (1:55 left)

Tsunade let everyone know "Now she's got to assemble the monkey one piece at a time."

Hinata grabbed the statue base from the back shelf and placed it on the front pedestal.

Tsunade just said "So far so good."

Hinata grabbed the body from side shelf and placed it on backwards causing her to have a bit of trouble.

Tsunade mentions the obvious "No, she needs to rearrange it to fit just right."

Neji reappeared at the temple gate and noticed Hinata having trouble with the monkey piece. This lead him to shout at the top of his lungs "TURN IT AROUND! TURN IT AROUND!"

Hinata realized after doing this the mistake she made and thanked Neji with a fast thumbs up. Then Hinata quickly aligned the body into place.

Tsunade noticed after she uncovered her ears "Good communication on Neji's part, all that's left is the head."

Hinata ran back to the side shelf to grab the head and jammed it on top. This caused the door to open to the password room.

Tsunade: "The door to the password room is open."

Hinata stopped and noticed the diagonal door to the Quicksand Bog also opened up. (1:38 left)

Tsunade, having forgot about that path, mentioned "Wait, she found the side path to the Quicksand Bog instead! This should be an easy break into the Dark Forest."

(Hinata climbed down into Quicksand Bog and broke through the breakable wall into the Dark Forest) (1:31 left)

Tsunade, reminded Hinata what to do with a warning "Now she needs to find the key and hope there aren't any guards in the trees."

Hinata reached into the left tree and didn't find anything.

Tsunade then recommended that she "Just keep on looking."

Hinata checked the right tree and pulled out the key.

Tsunade realized "She found it. Now she has to open the door with it."

Hinata placed key against the key place and the side door opens) (1:25 left)

Tsunade then went on to say "Now it's off to the Jesters Court where she is just one room away from the eyepiece"

Hinata lined up with the left painting and hits the buttons, and nothing happened.

Tsunade inadvertantly reminded her "If it won't work try another one."

Hinata hit the buttons on the middle painting, the room went dark and the right door opened.

Tsunadesaid with excitement "Yes, now she just has to get in the room to grab the eyepiece!'

Hinata reached the Tomb of the Headless Kings and grabbed the eyepiece, all doors have now opened. (1:11 left)

Tsunade: "She's got the eye piece, all that's left is to get out of there. Just make your way for the pit."

Hinata climbed up into the chamber of the Sacred Markers.

Tsunade seeing this pointed out that "Hinata always was faster on her feet."

Hinata crawled from chamber into the pit steps. (:59 left)

Tsunade: "Hurry up, time is almost out."

Hinata made a mad dash for the crypt and down the stairs.

Hinata jumped over the finish line and into Neji's waiting arms with :52 left. The clock disappeared as game ended with a win.

Tsunade shouted out. "SHE DID IT!" The Epic Win music started to play for the rest of the episode.

Neji held up Hinata as she raises the eyepiece in glory for all to see.

Tsunade proclaims that "They did it! They pulled it off! They won it all!"

Hinata and Neji hugged with joyous tears in Hinata's eyes.

Tsunade wraps up the show and says good bye like this. "They got the full money package, they earned it with a dominant fight all the way up to the end. We gotta get out of here. I don't wanna, but we gotta. So we'll see you next time on another 'Legends of the Hidden Temple', bye!"

[That's the end of the story. Please leave me a review with your honest opinion if able, thanks]


End file.
